Obsession
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: Obsession is all we have left -zadr- So we'll break burn and bleed just to keep it alive


_Obsession is all we have left -zadr- So we'll break burn and bleed just to keep it alive_

_-: Invader Zim owns Jaffa, Jaffa no own Invader Zim:__-_

**Obsession**

Shift.

From one obsession to another, smooth the way with lies and spit and the blood of the (is anyone really) innocent.

Needs and wants, the lines that divide are blurred with smears of sin and corruption.

All we know is where two of the same kind of different.

Exiled and abandoned. Alone among everyone, even ourselves, even each other.

We whisper in the darkness - all plots and plans to decimate and destroy. To stake claim, take revenge.

Baby steps, one death at a time. Until thought turns to bloodlust turns to obsession.

His whispers make me colour blind, until all I see is a world all those pretty shades of grey.

We start of slow for my sake.

Killing those we could in the name of revenge.

My classmates, my family.

That's all it took for me to break.

Accept is all, because I'd seen the 'light'.

That crimson light that could be the sheen of blood, or could just be the shine of his insanity-pink eyes.

It takes until I break for me to pull myself together.

Taping up pieces of myself until I look like a monster and feel like a demon.

It takes until I finish for him to really _notice_ me.

Takes until then for me to realize why it was so much easier to fight alongside then against.

Things speed up then, bloodlust a fiery fuel for my bloody new obsession.

My motivation? It's creator, its father, its lover - the only one to call it a friend.

And Zim is everything I once feared he could be.

Strong.

Determined.

With me at his side he's practically unstoppable - unbeatable.

With him at my side I was just as invincible. Proving to the world just how right I was and what a silly idea it was to doubt me.

A mistake with only one true punishment now, death.

But the obsession became a little two-sided.

As I lost my humanity death by death, I seemed to claim one part of it before it was gone.

I ignored it until I couldn't stand it.

Begged for it when it seemed imposable.

Reached for it in the shadows, when we were so alone and almost sane.

And Zim is everything I hadn't dared hope he would be.

Able.

Willing.

We crash to the walls with need guiding us by a leash of impossibilities.

We drag each other to the couch with all our impatience making us slower.

We bite and scratch and beg and kiss.

Throwing ourselves together like an attack, in broken pieces - like our real lust couldn't be thrown together gently, cause we wanted it so damn much it burnt, inside and out.

We awoke bloodied and bruised, human scars and irken blisters glittering in the sunshine.

When we awoke it was to a bloody tomorrow. A brighter today.

It didn't matter then who was my enemies - because his became mine.

It didn't matter who I would have spared - because he spared none.

Merciless and haunting, as we hunted and stole. Lives, possessions and property - everything.

We'd own it all.

And the streets, the walls, us; were all coated with a crimson turned maroon.

Obsession and bloodlust took over again and again until I ran out of people to kill, then humanity almost shyly took its place inside me.

I'd kiss and whisper and praise all that I once hated.

Begging for more lies of (or maybe promises of) love. More of that beautiful burn that scorched us all through the night.

And by morning the bloodlust would return again in time to go hunting. We'd search for survivors and all.

We'd kill and destroy, decimate and annihilate.

When we finally find nothing but nothing, I guess we'll shift.

From one obsession to another.

Needs and wants, I'll blur the lines that divide in his mind, with promises of content and control.

Because were two of the same kind of different.

Two souls that could never be pulled apart, he's taped into my together now, and like he'd shown me how...

He'll have to pull himself together, and come out all the angel I couldn't think he would be.

**(...)**


End file.
